


Dream Meeting

by Descendants_Eyes



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Female Yuugi, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendants_Eyes/pseuds/Descendants_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after Duelist Kingdom, Yami and Yugi began to talk to each other so that they can know each other better. Most of the time, they talked to each other in Yugi's dreams. Where no one can hear them or interrupt them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this story came from a drawing on a video on YouTube called "Are You The One? - YamixYugi". The picture is at 4:05.

"Where am I!" yelled Yugi. She looked around to see her surroundings. She was on what looked like a planet. It was so small that you could walk all the way around it in about one minute. It looked like it was made out of cushions.

"The same place that I am."

Yugi looked behind her to see Yami sitting behind her. "Yami? Aren't worried about falling off?"

Yami only shrugged his shoulders. "I see no point. Why? Are you afraid?"

"Y-Yes," stuttered Yugi as she sat down so that she wouldn't fall off. She started crawling over toward Yami, being careful.

Yami stared at her, his eyes wider than normal. "What is wrong?"

"What do you mean 'What's wrong?' I'm terrified that I'm going to fall off this tiny thing!"

"Stop."

"There's hardly enough room for one of us but with both of us here—"

"I said stop!" Yugi squeaked as she felt Yami pull her down to sit beside him.

"Ah!"

"Why are you afraid?"

Yugi looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

Yami stared at her for a moment before answering. "Why do such things scare you? There is no danger here."

The 'planet' of cushions they were on rocked as if having an earthquake. The jerking caused Yugi scream again as she curled up, wrapping her arms around her legs.

Suddenly, Yugi felt strong arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Yami next to her with his arms wrapped around her.

Yami looked down at her with wise eyes. "You have no reason to be afraid. I am here."

Yugi stared at him for a moment. "Why?"

"'Why?'" Yami looked at him confused. "'Why' what?"

"Why do you protect me?" Yugi looked at the ground as she spoke. "Why do you care about me and my friends, when you have no reason to?"

"You have given me plenty of reason," Yami stared into Yugi's eyes as he answered. "You freed me."

"So, you protect just as a way to thank me," concluded Yugi. She felt Yami's arms tighten around her.

"No. I protect you because you deserve nothing less. You have such a brilliant light, and I not allow anyone to dare corrupt that light. As long as I am here you are safe. You have no reason to fear."

"No one can live without fear," said Yugi before she looked at Yami with determined eyes, while Yami looked at her shocked. "Everyone and everything _has_ to feel fear. Even you."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "What do I _have_ to fear, then?"

"You're afraid that something will happen to me. You're afraid that someday, somebody will kill me. You're afraid that someone will shatter the puzzle." She paused for a moment before, "You're afraid that _I'll_ break the puzzle, and seal you in the darkness again."

Yami stared at her a moment before lowering his head so Yugi couldn't see his eyes. "You're correct. I fear that . . . someday I will mess up and you will suffer for my actions. I fear that . . . someday I will do something so monstrous that . . . you will be so afraid of me that . . . you will get rid of me."

"Yami," when he didn't look up Yugi put her head onto his shoulder. "You have no reason to be afraid. I am here."

Yami looked up at her shocked. Then he gave her a beautiful smile, one that rarely appears on his face. "Yes, neither of us of a reason to fear."

Yugi laughed a little. "Yeah, it is the needless fear that is the most terrifying, isn't it?

"Yes," he said before looked up at he sky. "Yes, it is."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.


End file.
